


Christmas in New York

by MageWriter



Series: Faberry Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Family Feels, family fic, holiday fic, mentioned Brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Just a little holiday fic inspired by Lea Michele's performance during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Faberry Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566514
Kudos: 35





	Christmas in New York

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing…and the most random things will cause inspiration for a brief return to an old fandom.  
> The title comes from the song that inspired this fic.

“There’s a letter for you on the table,” Quinn called out when she heard the door open, twisting to catch the little whirlwind that had proceeded her wife into their apartment. “Hey baby, did you have fun?”

“Yea!” The tiny brunette nodded, smile wide on her face. “Aunt Brittany showed us how to slide and stop today! Becca slid into a wall and Bobby made fun of her, but Suzi punched him.”

Quinn felt her eye twitch. Santana’s daughter had that reaction to many things when it involved her highly uncoordinated best friend. Her fellow lawyer always grumbled when it was pointed out to her by everyone that her daughter was merely following her mother’s footsteps.

The blonde had very distinct memories of Santana doing the same in defense of Brittany.

“Hey,” Rachel smiled at them from the entrance to the kitchen. “Babs, go hang your coat up and then you can finish telling mommy about your day.”

“Okay Mama!” Babs (or rather, Barbra Elinor Berry-Fabray), did as she was told and left her mothers in the kitchen. “Hey,” Rachel leaned up to kiss Quinn in greeting. “Did you get the work you wanted done?”

Quinn chuckled. “Yes, but where are the boys? I thought you were picking them up after you got Babs from dance?”

“Kurt still has them,” Rachel set the bag of things Quinn had requested she pick up on the counter. “Something about an art project not yet finished.” She pulled her phone out, showing Quinn the pictures their friend had sent her. “I’m really hoping that means clean-up and not more painting. He and Blaine are going to bring them back before bed time.”

Quinn snickered at the picture showing Kurt, his son Clark, and their twin boys Alex and James covered in what she hoped was temper paint. “How did your recording session go?”

“I think it went well,” Rachel tucked her phone away. “We should be finished just in time for the album to come out in time for Christmas this year.”

“Good, then we can put away the Christmas music until December.” It was currently March.

Babs came back into the kitchen. “Mama, Mommy, can I have a snack?”

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour,” Quinn replied, taking the box of pasta from Rachel.

“Just one cookie, please?” She brought out her puppy eyes.

“Barbra Elinor, those only work on your grandfathers,” Rachel didn’t even look up from her task of putting the rest of the groceries away.

Babs sighed, going to sit at the table instead. Sometimes they worked on mommy, but mama was immune. “Can Suzi and Becca come over this weekend?”

“We’ll talk to their parents,” Quinn replied. “Now, why don’t you finish telling me about your day?”

It wasn’t until later that night that either remembered the envelope that Quinn had signed for earlier that day. The pair was in bed, their trio of little ones asleep in their rooms. They were preparing to turn off the lights and join them, Rachel simply wanting to finish a few last minute things before turning in.

“Oh my…Quinn, do you know what this is?” Rachel waved the paper in the air.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Her wife looked ready to leap out of bed and burst into song. While not entirely out of the question for the accomplished songstress, it would be odd for it to happen when they were ready for bed.

“Considering I only glanced at the address when it arrived, no.” She caught the paper, reading it as Rachel practically vibrated in place. She reread it. “Is this for real?”

“I hope so!” Rachel took the letter back. “I’m going to say yes.”

Shaking her head, Quinn only grinned. As if she were going to tell Rachel no. Well...not about this at any rate.

“So long as we don’t mention it to the kids until it’s confirmed.” Quinn thought about it. “Or anyone else until it gets closer.”

“Agreed,” Rachel said without hesitation. She had come a long way from the girl who would shout every last little thing from the rooftops. She read the letter again. “I wonder how many spots they’ll allow me to reserve?”

Quinn laughed. “At least four I hope.” She jumped on the bed, gently taking the letter and setting it aside. “Now, we’re turning off the light and going to bed. We can discuss this more in the morning once the kids are either at school or in daycare.”

She reached across the woman beside her and turned off the light.

* * *

The letter was legitimate and thus began preparations. For the first few months, it was mainly paperwork and making the arrangements to Rachel’s schedule for rehearsal and song selection.

Their children had been ecstatic to learn they would be going to the parade this year, something they had not done. Normally, as their mothers had grown up doing, they watched live on the TV. Of course, normally their mama wasn’t going to be taking part. They were also six (Babs) and four (the twins), so their mothers regularly decreed it to cold.

Quinn honestly didn’t know who was more excited: her wife or their children. She and Rachel had been to the parade many times, each year a different experience. No matter what, it was always something special. This year even more so, because it included their babies.

Their parents had arrived two days before. Their families had decided that since they would be unable to go to Lima for the holiday, then they would all come to New York instead. It made for a tight fit in the apartment, but the couch pulled out and Babs was excited to have her grandmother take up the bottom bunk in her room for the length of her stay.

On the actual day of the parade, everyone was up early. Rachel had to be in place before the sun even rose, Quinn getting up long enough to see her off and reassure her that she had everything needed for everyone coming. The parents were remaining at the apartment, partly to avoid the weather and partly to begin setting up for dinner.

Quinn went back to bed, only to have three very excited children waking her up a few hours later.

“Mommy! Get up! We gotta go see mama sing!” Alex pounced on his mother, blonde hair mussed from sleep with a comb stuck in it from his (or his sister’s) attempt to brush it.

“Yea! Gotta see mama sing!” James agreed, his hair neater only because he liked having it short. It was still slightly squashed down on one side.

“Up! Up!” Babs was tugging the blanket down. She was already dressed, even if her pigtails were lopsided.

Quinn laughed, tugging her sons down. “Isn’t it a bit early for you?” Normally it took her and Rachel a good thirty minutes to get them up and ready for the day. So far, not a single one of them had developed their mama’s taste for getting an early start to their days. No, they had all inherited Quinn’s love of sleeping in as long as possible.

“Not today,” Babs said firmly. “Today’s the parade! We _have_ to get there early or our seats will be gone!”

Quinn grinned. Her daughter looked so much like a miniature Rachel in that moment. “No one is going to take our seats.” She rolled out of bed, taking the twins with her. “Who on earth tried to comb your hair?” She was looking over all of them.

“Sissy!” Alex answered, wiggling in place as Quinn untangled the comb. She finished combing it out, making a mental note to either get him some hair ties or convince him it was time for a trim. “She did a good job. Babs, let me fix your pigtails.”

“I tried!” James protested, pouting at the thought he hadn’t done a good job.

“You did?” Quinn smiled at him. “Very good job, come here.” She set James in the lap, allowing him to help fix his sister’s hair. “There, see how they’re even now?”

“Yea,” he nodded, studying their work.

“Okay, go get dressed. Babs, can you help them?” Quinn shooed them out of her room so she could get ready.

“I can mommy! Do you like my outfit?” She spun in place, showing off her brown skirt and orange shirt with a dancing turkey on it.

“Very nice, but put some leggings on, alright? It’s going to be cold.”

“Yes mommy!”

Dutifully, the twins followed their older sister. Quinn hoped they remained as close as they were now, even if she knew they were going to fight more as they got older.

Judy Fabray smiled as she watched her daughter interact with her children. Her baby girl was doing so well and she was proud of that. Quinn had been so scared to have a child she was actually going to keep and it had taken everything in Judy and Rachel’s powers to convince her that she would not become her father.

Russel _wished_ he was even half the parent Quinn was proving to be. Leroy and Hiram were far better examples than her ex-husband. Judy was happy to have them as her friends and delighted to have their daughter as her daughter-in-law.

“Grandma! Are you coming to the parade with us?” Babs continued to babble brightly, excited to see all the balloons in person rather than on a screen.

“No little one,” she helped get the brown and orange leggings off the dresser and onto her granddaughter. “I am going to watch the parade with your grandfathers here.”

“Oh, we’ll have to wave at the cameras a lot then!” She bounced in place, her socked feet skidding on the hardwood floors.

Judy chuckled, catching her to keep the little girl upright. “We’ll keep an eye out. Let’s go help your brother now.”

The twins were easier to get dressed in flannel-lined jeans and t-shirts that matched Babs’. They switched socks so they each wore one brown and one orange. Judy let them, smiling as they skated along the floors as they waited for their mommy to get dressed.

“Thanks mom,” Quinn sipped at the hot cup of coffee she was handed. Rachel and Kurt had made them all matching shirts for the day. Rachel would change once she was done.

“Welcome,” Judy handed her a waffle as it popped up from the toaster. Not what she would normally prepare, but she fully planned to make up for it at dinner.

Quick breakfast eaten, grandparents all awoken and the TV turned to the right station, the quartet headed out to get to their spots.

* * *

It was chilly, the wind fierce and causing concerns about the balloons, but her kids hardly seemed to care at all. Rachel had arranged them seats right where the performances were to happen. Armed with coco and blankets, she was prepared.

Floats, performers, and balloons went past. The trio oh-ed and aw-ed, pointing out their favorite characters and singing along softly to much of the music. Quinn didn’t even try to stop their moving, allowing them to dance in place and only holding them back when they threatened to slip out of their seats.

All of their attention was riveted to the front as the Macy’s Central Park float arrived.

“Look, its mama!” James pointed out, bouncing and waving. They all knew not to be any louder than that.

“It is,” she joined them in waving. She knew that Rachel would see them, knowing where to look.

Rachel did see them, smile growing brighter even as she spun around to sing _Christmas in New York_ as the ballet troop performed. Quinn would tease her later for almost missing her cue to sync up with the pre-recorded lyrics.

Her wife had been very put out that she would have to lip-sync, but went along with it. A performer did what they had to do in order to give their best, even if they weren’t always happy with what that might entail.

“Bye mama!” Her three called out, still in the quiet voice she and Rachel had trained them in when watching any of their family members perform.

Quinn doubted they would have been heard over the rest of the noise of the parade, but she was still proud they had remembered.

Soon their attention was grabbed by the arrival of Santa Clause and she promised they would come and visit on another day. At their pouts, she pointed out that he must have a family dinner to attend just as they did. Plus, they needed to find Mama.

Rachel met them with hugs and a kiss for Quinn. She enthused with them over the parade, answering their questions and agreeing that they would be back to visit Santa soon.

“You were wonderful,” Quinn whispered to her as they made their way back home. All three had succumbed to the early morning and were squished together napping in the wagon.

Rachel wrapped a hand around Quinn’s free one. “Thank you,” she stopped them so she could nuzzle closer to her wife. “I did see you all. They were so excited!”

“They were, Alex was pointing out to anyone who would listen that it was _his_ mama singing on the float.” Quinn told her. “Do you think they’ll ask you back for next year?”

“Maybe,” Rachel nodded. “I think I’ll pass though.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I think I would rather be with you all in the crowd.” Rachel nodded to herself as they began moving again. “If it’s not too cold next year, we should do this again. This time, with all of us huddled together along the route.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Quinn agreed. She wrapped her free arm around the smaller woman. “Let’s get home and let our parents gush over you.”

Rachel giggled. “You know they recorded it. We’ll be watching it during dinner.”

“Oh I know,” Quinn had set it up to record the night before. She always did just in case something happened and they missed watching it live. “I love you.”

Smiling, Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn’s waist. “I love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. Some Faberry fluff for the holidays.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
